1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus and game method for moving a moving object on a road in a virtual world and changing an influence received by the moving object from the road based on a history of the object's movement, and a program for realizing these on a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been provided a racing game where a player participates as a driver and drives a vehicle or a motorcycle, moves in a virtually set world in the vehicle, and enjoys a competition with other players and players controlled by a computer. In a real car race or the like, when a vehicle runs on the road, the rubber of the tires peels off and sticks to the road, thereby increasing the friction between the tires of the running vehicle and the road and changing the gripping characteristic.
Therefore, in order to realize a realer racing game, etc., it is necessary to simulate how a moving object such as a vehicle moving in a virtual world produced by a game moves, by taking into consideration influences received by a road due to the moving object's movement and influences received by the moving object from the road changed in its condition due to its received influences. Techniques for realizing such a simulation is required for a game apparatus having limited hardware resources and required to have real-timeness.